Survival Of The Fittest
by The Threat
Summary: With this story, the storyline I started with all my previous Heroes stories will end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Heroes" is created by Tim Kring. Most characters used in this story, however, are mine

* * *

**Every which way you put it, the ultimate goal of every living creature is supremacy. In order for one to survive, one must stand strong against everything else. How that goal is achieved, one goes through every length to do it, no matter what action one must take, no matter what the consequences.**

Texas, just outside of Odessa:

Jonas has been working overtime for the past few months, all working towards just one goal. However, so far, no matter how close he appeared to be to his goal, he always found out to be too far away. He didn't know why, or how, but he knew that the one person he hopes to find, he could find him every time he wanted, as he could sense how close he was or wasn't to him. He didn't know how that happened, all he did know is that it must have something to do with what that blond girl does, whatever that may be. Somehow, after trying to extract info from her, he got shocked, and with the help of a certain Dutchman, he realized that a side-effect of the shock, saw to it that he can find that one person, the one he always called 'Halfwit', whenever he wanted.

The only problem was that whenever he thought he found him, he found the blond girl instead, accompanied by some scary woman who always wore dark clothing. But the one he called 'Halfwit' was never in sight. It didn't take long for him to realize that somehow, his "friend" must sense him too, but let's those two out instead. Luckily, since he already knew that the blond girl wasn't all that normal, he had used whatever he had of her DNA, when he got transported with her dead body into the U.S., to block whatever special abilities she has. But over time, he realized that the dark woman was just as abnormal too, so he had to find a way to neutralize her as well. And although all that is taken care of, he still hasn't found the 'Halfwit'. Afraid of the women to find him, and somehow immobilize him, he moved from one place to another. Until he has reached a small town, just outside of Odessa, where he could ready himself, get organized,... do everything he must do, in order to finally reach his goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival in Odessa, Aline and Christina had entered a diner, in which they decided to eat and rest for a time. While in there, Aline realized something.

"This house..." she whispered, "... I've been here before."

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Yes. Oliver had been here to recover from his actions, back at that paper factory." Aline replied, "But..."

She then turned to look at the wall behind her, then turned back to Christina: "That must mean that this is where he found you too."

This is when Christina realized a problem of her own: "The man with horn-rimmed glasses. You don't think that Jonas is siding with him, do you?"

"I don't think so." Aline answered, "But being so close to him, we can't be careful enough."

"Just great." Christina sighed, "First I get myself involved with that man, then I meet with this genius maniac, and now they're both here at the same time."

"You didn't have to come with us." Aline reminded her, "This is something between Oliver and..."

"I know." Christina interrupted, "But after seeing that nutcase,... It's the least I can do for someone who cured my cancer. Haven't I told you this already?"

"Yes, but Oliver..." Aline was not convinced, "... he thinks he doesn't deserve your help."

Christina grunts, after which she moved a little closer to Aline: "Can he hear me now?"

Aline looked as though she didn't understand, but replied: "Yes?"

"Then he'd better hear me good." Christina continued, "Do you blame him for him for putting you in a coma?"

"... No?" Aline wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"Why?" Christina asked.

"Because he didn't have complete control over his powers." Aline replied, "I can't blame him for making a mistake anyone would make."

"Exactly." Christina finally said, "Plus, didn't you say he's a fan of us?"

This sounded even weirder to Aline: "...Yes?"

"Well then..." Christina added, "... if he is a fan, why would he intentionally hurt me? Or anyone else in my band?"

This, Aline did understand: "I see, I think."

"Trust me." Christina assured her, "I feel I owe him a lot more than he owes me."

Aline suddenly giggled, after which she suddenly tried to remain serious. Christina noticed, so she asked: "What's so funny?"

Aline hesitated, but answered none the less: "He doesn't want me to say it, but... he thinks he owes your band a new drummer."

Christina didn't laugh, but she agreed: "Yeah. Though unless he's also taken his drumming talents, I don't think our band will have a drummer any time soon."

Aline became unusually quiet after that remark, which lead Christina to ask: "What?"

"Nothing." Aline replied, "Except that Oliver has taken some lessons before."

"He has?" Christina sounded surprised.

"But he doesn't think he's any good at it." Aline added.

Christina wasn't so sure of that yet: "Maybe he should play for the others, let them decide how good he is."

This appeared to sound alright, still Aline said: "He also doesn't feel too good if he has to do anything in front of people."

"Yeah well..." Christina assured her, "... I felt the exact same way at first. Besides, people rarely pay attention to the drummer, so I think it won't be as bad as he thinks."

Aline was quiet for a moment, then said: "He'll think about it."

Christina smiled at that, then kicked back in her seat, awaiting to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Jonas was running one final test. In this test, all he needed to do was switch on a machine, then look at something under his microscope. Although a novice wouldn't know what happened exactly, even he or she would notice a change in that what he was looking at. Once he saw that change, he snickered. That's when he decided to switch it off.

"Ready or not, I'm ready for you." he whispered, as if he hoped his target would hear him.

Aline and Christina were mid-way their meal, when Aline suddenly felt something. This didn't go unnoticed by Christina: "What is it?"

"I found him." she replied, "He's not too far away from here."

"Then we'd better get going." Christina said, as she raised herself from her seat.

"Wait! What about our food?" Aline wondered.

"We don't have time for that." Christina reasoned, "We'd better find him now that you can feel him."

Aline needed only one second to think about this, then decided Christina was right, got up herself and left with her.

Where they arrived, was what looked like an old and abandoned storage facility, not too far away from town, but far enough to think that nobody would witness what, and likely will, happen here. Whatever was kept stored in here wasn't entirely clear, but the area right next to it was suddenly used as a car cemetery. There was nothing that indicated any recent use of the area.

"I wonder why these bad guys always hide in old buildings like these." Aline wondered.

"Because that's where you never expect to find anybody." Christina figured, "What I wonder is why people would wanna be this bad."

"That's the problem." Aline replied, "They don't consider the things they do as bad."

With this, Aline moved closer to the door. She tried it open, surprised to see that it wasn't locked. In the surprise, as she had prepared herself for the idea it may have been locked, she fell on the floor.

Christina ran to her: "Aline! You all right?"

Aline could get back to her feet easily: "Yeah... Why isn't this door locked?"

"Why?" Christina didn't understand, "You'd rather want to break a window to enter?"

"No..." Aline replied, "... I just thought he'd lock the door."

"Yeah well,..." Christina reasoned, "... if you were looking for someone who doesn't want to be found, would you think he'd be hiding behind a locked or an open door?"

Aline thought about it and realized she was right. If you locked the door behind which you're hiding, then you might as well hang up a sign that reads "I'm here". But then again, like Christina said, that's only if you don't want to be found. What if this door wasn't locked for that reason? Does that mean that Jonas wants to be found?

Aline shifted her head, looking for something. She didn't know what to look for, other than anything that might indicate this is a trap of some kind. She didn't even find a camera anywhere near where they stood.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked.

"This is a little too easy." Aline answered.

"Well, maybe this Jonas isn't that smart after all." Christina chuckled.

Aline considered that possibility. Judging from what she knew of him, she knew that despite all the ingenious inventions he made, Jonas wasn't particularly bright. With this in mind, she made her decision: "Let's go get him."

They dwelled their way from one corridor into another, coming across one empty room after another. Not that it mattered, as she knew exactly which way they should and shouldn't go in order to find them. What they didn't know, or rather what they have forgotten, is that Jonas too knew when they were getting closer to him.

"At last..." he whispered, "... that Halfwit is close."

At long last, he puts on his handmade fighting-machine and switched on the device he had put together earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

The effects of the device weren't unnoticed by Aline, as she suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"It's gone." Aline replied, "I can't sense him anymore!"

Christina sighed: "Why does that always happen?!"

That's when they both heard something else. Whatever it was, it sounded heavy and headed towards them.

"He wouldn't be using that machine again, would he?" Christina wondered.

Aline shrugged: "He did last time, so why wouldn't he?"

That's when he came around the corner. As both of them suspected, he wore that fighting-machine he wore before. Christina jumped in front of Aline, ready to let something happen. After two seconds, she looked at her own body, her hands, anything she expected to change. But nothing happened.

"What's the matter!?" Jonas snickered, in Dutch, although to Aline he sounded as though he knew exactly what's wrong.

"I can't change!" Christina sounded panicked when she turned to tell this to Aline.

"Bastard!" Aline said, using a rough Dutch equivalent to the word, as she continued to speak to him, "What have you done to her?!"

Jonas stepped closer to them, smacked Christina away and grabbed Aline by her throat. Aline tried to do something, but nothing she wanted to do happened.

"You aren't allowed to ask me any questions!" Jonas said to her, which caused her to look upset but he didn't care, "Where's the Halfwit?"

"He has a name!" Aline bit back.

"But he's a half-witted dumbass." Jonas replied, "Can't I call him that if I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as Aline tried to kick him. Tried, as Jonas had protected anything which may be vulnerable to any type of attack. All this did was make Jonas angry enough to throw Aline away. She hit the nearest wall behind her, quite hard, before she fell to the floor. He was about to make another move on her, but then Christina had found her strength to get up and attack Jonas herself. This didn't work, quite as she hoped, as he was still standing, but at least he was distracted to turn his face away from Aline and look at Christina, who hurt herself in trying to jump him.

Still determined, she whispered, in an attempt to yell: "Stay... away..."

Before she could say anything else, he punched her away too, still speaking in Dutch: "Bitch! If you can't talk clearly, shut up!"

He turned back to Aline, who only just managed to sit up against the wall. With his enhanced strong hand, he held her in that position: "Don't make me ask you again! Where is..."

"Why..." Aline interpreted, but he smacked her in the face, which fell a lot harder than it normally would, which kept her from finishing her sentence.

"Don't interrupt me, bitch!" he shouted, "I know he's here, because I can sense him! Why do I sense him here, but don't I see him?"

"You don't sense him." Aline replied, "You're sensing me."

Jonas was dissatisfied with this answer as he smacked her again: "Don't lie to me! If it were you I sensed, how come did I not sense you when we were transported here?"

Aline looked up at him, giving the following answer: "I don't know what you're talking about, but it really is me you've sensed the whole time."

Jonas smirked: "Why do you defend him? Because he did something that brought you back?"

Aline looked surprised, to which Jonas replied: "What? You didn't know you were dead? How could you not know that?"

She knew perfectly well she was dead, she was only surprised to hear he knew that too: "I'm not..."

"Don't contradict me!" Jonas smacked her again, as he realized he wouldn't get from her what he wanted to hear, "Then I have no choice but to keep you here until you tell me the truth."

He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up. The same thing he did with Christina. With the both of them, he walked to another room. In this room, there were a bunch of chairs, all stacked together, along with other pieces of junk, some of them being electrical devices, which each had wires attacked to them. Out of the two of the girls, Christina appeared to be the only one who was still conscious. He dropped her, so he could grab one of the chairs, upon which he sat Aline down. That's when he took one electrical wire he could find and gave it to Christina.

"Tie her up!" he demanded of her.

Christina didn't understand a word Jonas said, but since he gave her the wire, and seeing him point at Aline, she could guess what it is that he wanted her to do. Given their current position, Christina realized she had no other options. She took the wire, put Aline's hands behind her back and started wrapping the wire around her wrists.

"You don't understand a word I say, do you?" Jonas laughed as he watched her tying Aline up, "And she can't hear us, so I guess it's alright if I let you know my little secret."

Christina heard every word Jonas said, but since she didn't know any Dutch, she decided to ignore him. The only other thing she could do to occupy her mind with, which was restraining her friend, wasn't something she wants to be fixed on, but at least it kept him from trying to hurt either of them even more.

"When I got smuggled into this country, with her, I managed to take some of her DNA." Jonas explained, "With it, I found a way to block her powers. In time, I managed to take a sample of yours as well, with which I did the same. Now, neither of you can use your freak powers, so you can't protect that Halfwit. Also, I realized that somehow I can sense him, and strange as it may sound, the Halfwit realized that as well. I decided to use that to my advantage. If he had showed himself every time I sensed him, I'd have done the same to him as I did to you two. But now I must do it like this. How selfish of him to not let me take his powers away."

Once Christina had tied Aline's hands, Jonas gave her another wire with which she had to tie her feet together. Once she was done restraining her, Jonas pushed Christina into another chair and did the same to her. While he was doing so, there were so many things she wanted to say, but he would only hurt her if she did.

"Oh, by the way." Jonas added as he started restraining her, "If you're thinking about screaming, don't bother."

Once he had her restrained, he left the room, leaving the two girls alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina began struggling to get loose. Even though she didn't understand what it is that Jonas had just told her, she didn't think of screaming, as that would be showing weakness to him, a pleasure she didn't want him have. It took her a few minutes to try and get loose, before she realized that it was hopeless, so she gave up. If there wasn't something keeping her from using her powers, she would have changed her nails into something that could cut through these wires. But that was not possible.

Aline, meanwhile, had a different agenda in mind. Literally, as that was the only way for her to make contact with the only one she can think of who can help. She spoke to the one that's been keeping her alive for so long.

"Olivier..." she whispered in her head, "... you heard what he said. He found ways to disable my powers, or even yours when you use them through me. But he has nothing on you, so if you leave me..."

Those last two words were what made him reluctant to do this. If he left her, she'd be dead, which is the one thing he didn't want.

"I'll be fine." Aline assured him, "Remember? I'm sure that part of me is inside him. If you take that away, I'll live again."

Oliver was still reluctant, but then he thought of something which may be of some use to him.

Outside her mind, Aline's body appeared to be having some kind of seizure. This caused Christina to be more than a little concerned. She called her name, but she didn't respond. Instead, almost like a ghost leaving it's body, she saw someone leaving her, falling hard on the floor in the progress. Although she has seen him only once, she knew who it was.

"Oliver?" she was surprised to see him, but rejoiced just as soon, "Quick! Cut us loose!"

Oliver tried to get up, but something was weakening him. He knew what it was, but it cost Christina some time to figure it out herself: "What's wrong?"

Oliver, who hasn't said a word in quite a while, couldn't bring himself to answer her question. The best he could do, however, was use Aline's powers to make the wires which bound Christina disappear. When that happened, it took her a few seconds to realize, but when she did, she didn't hesitate to get closer to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked, of which she knew it was a stupid question.

She looked at him, saw what his eyes looked like, how he coughed, how difficult it was for him to move. That's when she recognized the symptoms.

"It's the cancer." she whispered, "You've still got it?!"

Oliver tried to get up, rather than answering her question. Feeling pity for him, she helped him doing so.

"You'd best lean against the wall here..." Christina suggested, "... while I'll help Al..."

Before she could move anywhere else, Oliver had grabbed one of her wrists and shook his head.

"But..." Christina did not understand, "... you don't want her to...?"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as that was when she felt a weird sensation going through her. She wasn't sure of what it was that caused it, but next thing she knew, she was somewhere else in the building. Knowing that Oliver has the ability to take things from people, and seeing how weak he was, she thought he used her strength in order to transport themselves somewhere else. She didn't need to look around for too long to figure out where she was. She saw many types of machinery, most of which was either scrap or made out of scrap. And somewhere in the middle of it all, there stood the man responcible for putting them in this position: Jonas.

Jonas turned around, as he sensed that something was far away at first, and suddenly quite close. He looked at he whom he considers to be his arch-nemesis and smiled as he saw what he looked like.

"I see you have improved your looks." Jonas laughed, "Really, you look better now than you did before!"

Christina did not know what it is that he said, but something about what he said appeared to anger Oliver very badly. Next thing she knew... actually, there wasn't much for her to know anymore, as Oliver did something else, which to an eye-witness' point of view would look like she walked inside of him.

Oliver knew that in his condition, he'd be too weak to do anything. He could try and use Christina's strength like he did earlier to transport them, but that would be a weakness even an idiot would figure out. That's why he decided to use Christina's dead boyfriend's powers, for the two to merge together. With this, he has regained a new strength. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then looked at Jonas in utter despise.

"What was that?" Jonas sounded somewhat scared, but laughed it away, "Is that what you tried to do with me? Am I lucky you're too half-witted to do it!"

With every word, contradictory as most of it sounded, it only enraged him even more. His hands formed into fists, he clenched his teeth, braced himself for whatever Jonas might do, then transformed into the fighting-machine.

"My God, you are a freak!" Jonas sounded more determined about this, rather than surprised, after which he too braced himself, "I'll be doing the world a great favour to kill you."

The two of them, enemies since high school, for reasons only one of them really knew, stood before each other, ready to hurt each other badly, best case scenario. Just like at high school, Jonas was the one to start the fight, as he ran towards Oliver. In his defense, Oliver did the same, determined to end this childish game forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The fight was something one could call epic. One relied on natural resources, while the other used technology, as weird as it may sound, one used his own wits while the other used brute strength, respectively. With the combining strength of Oliver's brief military training, Aline's knowledge of gymnastics, of which she decided it could be useful for him, he thought victory should be his. Jonas, on the other hand, had to make a machine which would render him virtually invincible, as it amplified his own strength, and protected many parts of his body. With such a weapon at his disposal, Jonas was sure of his own victory. It would seem like a battle which neither one can win.

The battle was starting to get the best of Oliver. Despite the fact he merged with Christina, so to use her strength n battle, it was still he who had her cancer. There came a point when her strength wasn't enough to suppress it either. The fight could not go on for a long time, as suddenly Oliver could not dodge another attack of his opponent, who punched him in the face. Oliver fell, but wasn't about to give up. Unfortunately for him, it was too late, as Jonas kicked him in his stomach, causing him to fly up against the nearest wall behind him. Oliver had but enough strength to try and sit up before getting up, but his opponent had by then grabbed him by his collar and held him up against the wall. Oliver put his hands on Jonas' hand, hoping to somehow loosen it up, but to no avail.

"There!" he said, "Why weren't you so nice to just let me kill you?"

Even if Oliver could say anything to that, he needed to figure out the sense in what Jonas just said.

"A freak like you must not exist, you ever knew that?" he continued, "Someone as half-witted as you, that can make people disappear, and even change into... whatever that monster is you changed into. I'm gonna enjoy killing you!"

With every word he said, Oliver only grew more angry. Suddenly, neither one of them knew how, but there was something Oliver did, which caused him to break Jonas' mechanical arm, and subsequently merely hurt Jonas' real arm. In his surprise, he let go of him, shouting madly.

"What in God's name did you just do?!"

He tried to mend his arm, quickly, but soon enough realized there was nothing he could do fast enough, if he still wanted to kill Oliver quickly.

Oliver, meanwhile, didn't know what happened either. He looked at his own body. He knew that when he transformed, he changes into some kind of black creature, but suddenly he looks red. On his knuckles, horns had suddenly appeared, as well as on his shoulders, and similarly to Batman's glove, something like three horns had appeared on his forearms as well. It looked like he had transformed into something stronger. But how? Earlier he could barely stand on his own legs and suddenly he could change like this. Is it possible that his military training with Hana had taught him to endure? Or was it Christina's power to shape-shift that helped? Or a combination of the two? He did not know, but neither was he given any chance of founding out.

"You changed into an uglier monster now?" he sounded angrier than he was before, "Only to destroy my arm? You'll pay for that!"

Jonas had readied himself for another blow with his other arm, but Oliver, not sure if he could endure that, raised his own arms, using them as shields against him. Jonas' fist hit Oliver's arms, right there where the horns were, which caused him a great deal of pain. Jonas shouted in agony, while Oliver lowered his arms, suddenly realizing the advantage he has over him.

"You Halfwit!" Jonas shouted, "Why di..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as that is when Oliver decided to beat him up heavily. In doing so, he managed to destroy the suit he wore, rendering Jonas a lot more vulnerable to other attacks. The latter could do nothing more but whine about how he's losing, when he feels he should be winning, but Oliver paid no attention to any of his words. One final blow from him not only destroyed the suit altogether, it also rendered Jonas unconscious. Once he was out cold, Oliver decided he should try and find out which one of the machines in this room was what kept Aline and Christina from using their powers. Then he decided that instead of trying to find out, he should better destroy them all, which he did.

While he was destroying them, it took Jonas only a few seconds to recover from the fight, only to wake up and see all his work being destroyed.

"No..." he whispered, then slowly he yelled, "... no... no... NOOOOOO!!"

Oliver heard him, but had taught himself to ignore him when needed, so he continued destroying everything. Realizing he couldn't do anything to stop him, Jonas ran to a door. Oliver only just saw him running, but he saw enough to decide to stop destroying things for now and to chase him. But before he could make it to the door, the wall in which it was installed collapsed. Behind it, Jonas had stored a bigger version of the machine he wore earlier. This bigger version was as big as a two level high building, which only just fitted in the room they were in.

"Try and destroy this now!" Jonas exclaimed, angrily.

He used the machine's arms to try and punch Oliver, but the latter only just managed to dodge every one of these attacks. That's when Oliver noticed a weakness. The only reason he was able to avoid every one of the machine's blows was because Jonas was too afraid he would hit any of his other machines, which Oliver couldn't destroy just yet. Although it may be weakness, it still doesn't help him match up to that big machine. That's when he remembered two things. When he merged with Suresh's remote-control, the device in question took the shape of his hand. Also, just outside the building, there were a number of old and used cars. With this in mind, Oliver ran to the wall that would lead outside, punched a hole through it, then left.

"What's the matter?" Jonas laughed, "Too afraid to fight me? Come back here so I can kill you!"

Oliver did not come back, of course, so he drove his machine to go to that wall. Before he could punch his way through, however, something else crashed through the wall and pushed him away. In the progress of doing this, Jonas fell on some of his other machines, breaking them.

Jonas was devastated: "Loo... look what you've done to my..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as that was when he got a closer look at what just attacked him. It looked like one of those old cars, only it had changed into some kind of humanoid shape. Much more of a chance to further examine him was not available, as that thing continued to destroy all the other machines. Jonas tried to stop it, but he was too late. All of his machines were destroyed, with the exception of the one he was controlling now. The thing realized as much too, as it immediately grabbed hold of it, pulled one or two wires out, causing a short-circuit, not only causing to destroy many of the machine's systems, but also paralyze both the thing and Jonas. With this, both big machines fell down, hereby ending this clash of the titans.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later, beneath the remains that were left of the two machines, something moved. It was somebody who got trapped under the rubble, trying to break free. It took all the strength that this person had left, but in the end it was a success. Christina, who had somehow left Oliver's body, managed to get back on her feet, after which she immediately searched for someone.

"Oliver?!" she called, but nobody answered.

She called his name again and again, until something else caused a noise. She turned to look and saw a hand coming out, but not the rest of it's body, so she didn't see that somebody's face.

"Oliver?" she asked.

"Yes, me Olive." he replied, in an English that she could only just understand, "You help me!"

Christina looked at this person's hand, knowing that it couldn't belong to whom she hoped it would and therefor she was disgusted at this: "You're not Oliver."

That's when she heard a low grunt. She turned to where that came from, then ran to that very spot, helping the helpless person.

"No!" the other voice shouted, "That's the..."

"Enough already!" Christina shouted back at the other, convinced that it's Jonas, "If you really are Oliver, then why would you talk at all?"

This, Jonas didn't understand. That is, English words were used here, or perhaps it was the American dialect used here, but in in either case he couldn't understand a word she said. But once she had helped Oliver get out of the rubble, he decided it was no use for him to pretend to be anyone else. Having no other option, he helped himself out.

"You OK?" Christina asked Oliver, who nodded slightly, which relieved her, "We'd better get you out of here."

As she started to drag him out, Jonas came out of the rubble. Paying no attention to him whatsoever, she congratulated Oliver for what he had just done: "That was some neat things you did back there. Using my boyfriend's powers to merge with a car then using mine to make it change into a robot, evening all the odds against him."

Oliver looked at her surprised, but Christina understood why: "I know, you expected me to be angry for making me merge with you, but from what I know about that Jonas creep, I would've done anything just to kick his ass myself. I mean, if I were in your position and you in mine, wouldn't you act like I did?"

Oliver appeared to understand, but he had become a little too weak to do anything to acknowledge that.

"You really need a doctor." Christina decided, as she allowed him to lean on her so he can be moved somewhere else.

"You would rather help him?" Jonas wondered, "You'd rather help a low-life like him? Why? He's nothing! He's just a freak! A dumb and weak freak!"

Christina heard every word he said, but she couldn't listen to him: "I think I'm lucky that I can't understand anything he says."

Oliver had only just found the strength to turn his head to look at Jonas. A look of utter disgust appears on his face, which was clearly visible, despite of what the cancer had done to make him look differently.

"Pa... thetic..." Oliver whispered, much to everyone's surprise.

"Did you just say something?" Christina asked.

"What did you just call me?" Jonas laughed.

Oliver pulled his arm free from Christina, turned his entire body to face Jonas, then coughed before repeating: "Pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?!" Jonas couldn't stop laughing.

"And dumb on top of that!" Oliver added, still coughing.

"Who just..." Jonas started.

Oliver interrupted: "Built machines of all sizes, even though he's physically stronger than me? Killed so many people just to get to me? Is a freak but fails to recognize it? That's all you!"

Jonas was about to repeat what Oliver just said in a mock tone, but Oliver had thrown a piece of scrap-metal at him to stop him.

"Hey!" Jonas complained, "What's your problem?"

"You are!" Oliver replied, taking a step closer with each word he spoke, coughing more heavilly each time, "I can do so many things, which you didn't know, but despite that, you think you needed to built all those things just to kill me. How much of a coward can someone be?"

Again, Jonas was about to say something, but by that time Oliver had reached close enough to punch him in the stomach, then in the face, after which he continued: "All I can really do is take things away from people. Whether it be somebody's memory, somebody's fracture, somebody's ability, or even somebody's cancer, I can take it all away. You on the other hand have the power that would make mine obsolete, but you decided to use it for some personal grudge."

"You tried to kill me before!" Jonas defended himself.

"By accident!" Oliver bit back, "I didn't know I could do that back then. Besides, you attacked me and I defended myself. Even if I did know I could do that, the result would have been the same."

Jonas had heard enough, as he got up to punch Oliver while saying: "You were just..."

Oliver pushed him back, thereby interrupting whatever he was gonna say, and added: "I was just somebody minding my own business. Honestly, I didn't care much about you or anyone else back at high school, but I let them be. Why couldn't you? Why did you think yourself so superior? What makes you even think that everybody must act like you want them to, and kill them if they don't act accordingly? For somebody with the power to built the most complicated machines, you're quite stupid."

Jonas couldn't stop laughing: "Power?!"

"Yes!" Oliver remained serious, as his coughing was starting to worsen, "You really think you could just do what you can without ever having read any science magazine?"

"Science is for losers!" Jonas replied.

"And yet those machines are..." Oliver started, but got interrupted.

"Will you stop coughing all over me?" Jonas said, "I don't want your ger..."

That's when Oliver used his left hand to grab Jonas's throat: "My what? You don't want my sickness? Don't worry, I won't give you anything that's mine."

Having said that, Oliver did something. Jonas tried anything he could to resist, as he remembered to have gone through the same thing before.

"What are you doing?" Christina sounded concerned, as she noticed how much this weakened Oliver.

"Just... a... few... more... seconds..." Oliver only just managed to say.

As said, after a few more seconds, whatever Oliver did suddenly stopped, as he loosened his grip on Jonas and fell down on his back. Worried, Christina ran to him, trying to see if he's still alive.

She picked him up, but before she could say anything at all, Oliver had already grabbed her shirt, whispering: "Take... me... to... Aline..."

"Can't you..." Christina suggested, "... I don't know, make us disappear and re-appear where she..."

"Take me... to her!" Oliver interrupted, sounding almost demanding.

Christina did not completely understand his behaviour, but she decided to do as he tells her and dragged him out of the room, towards there where she believes Aline to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonas appeared to recover from whatever it was that Oliver did to him. He had no clue as to what it is that was done to him, but that didn't matter much to him, as he merely thought that Oliver tried to kill him again but failed at it... again. He coughed a little as he tried to get up, but as he stood on his legs, he fell down to the floor again. He couldn't understand why it was that he felt as weak as he did, as he didn't feel himself to be hurt anywhere. Then again, he felt pain at several places inside his body. He also tried to see if he could still sense Oliver's presence, but he felt nothing. Suddenly, he caught his own reflection on one metal piece that was once part of one of his machines. Jonas didn't know why, but for some reason his eyes looked just like Oliver's did before the fight, or even before he did what he did to him. Shortly after seeing himself, he excessively coughed again. That's when he realized, that whatever it was that Oliver had, he has it now, and it appears to be destroying him little by little.

Meanwhile, Christina was still dragging Oliver to his girlfriend. All the while, she had noticed something was different about him, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Until shortly before arriving at their destination, she realized what it was.

"You... don't have my cancer anymore?!" Christina sounded happy, yet surprised, "But why are you still so wea...?"

"Don't...!" Oliver tried to say something, but his weakness didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

Christina looked at him, worried about his health, but he didn't appear to care about how she felt. This made her a little reluctant at first to do as he asked, but considering that he saved her life, as well as the fact that Aline is her friend too, she couldn't think of any good reason to deny him to see her. She kept on their path and they eventually arrived at the room.

They entered the room, where they saw Aline's lifeless body, sitting on the chair, hands and feet still tied. Christina was a little sad to see this, but Oliver for some reason appeared to be smiling at the sight of her.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked, but that's when Oliver decided to stop talking again.

Whatever it was that suddenly gave him the strength, Christina could only guess, but Oliver somehow managed to walk the rest of the way by himself, albeit with some difficulty. When he finally was within close range of Aline, he had used up too much of his strength to keep standing on his two feet, so he fell to his knees. He rubbed Aline's cheek with his left hand, which felt cold to him, then placed his other hand on her shoulder. Oliver took a few deep breaths, as if he had some difficulty to do whatever he wanted to do. After some seconds, Aline was able to take one deep breath herself. In other words she lived again, so she could see how Oliver had lost all the strength he had left in his body and fainted on her lap.

"O... Olivier?" she called, but he didn't respond, in any possible way.

She called his name again, but he still wouldn't budge. She decided to try and touch him, but her hands were still tied.

"Get this off me!" she screamed madly.

"Can't you use...?" Christina asked.

"Get them off!" Aline cried, "Please!"

As Christina saw it, Aline forgot about her own powers, upon seeing Oliver's motionless body, so she decided to help her out of her tight position.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Christina suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments later, they had arrived at the hospital.For Aline and Christina, they suffer some tissue damage, but nothing serious. As far as it goes concerning Oliver, on the other hand... It took the doctors some time before they could diagnose him, but after some time, one of the doctors had decided to tell his two friends.

"You two are the ones who came with him?" he asked them.

"Yes?" Christina replied.

"Is he OK?" Aline sounded anxious.

The doctor didn't answer immediately, but when he did, he used lots of medical babble, which people with an only rudimentary knowledge of English wouldn't understand. Despite that Aline had gained some knowledge of the language because of Oliver, she could only understand the most difficult words because he was inside her, so without him she had no way of knowing of what the doctor was saying.

"I'm sorry..." Aline suddenly interrupted, "... could you please talk a little slower."

That's when the doctor realized that Aline is foreign: "I apologize. What I tried to say... he used up more strength than his body could handle and as a result, his vital organs are beginning to fail."

Aline did understand this right, but she wouldn't believe she did, so she asked: "What are you saying?"

The doctor, again hesitated, so Christina answered for him: "He's dying."

Though she had her suspicions, actually hearing people say it just didn't sound right to her.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said, "We can use the machines to keep him alive, and even give him things to ease some of the pain he's feeling, but..."

Meanwhile, in a room not to far away from there, another girl was in a room. Suddenly, she heard a loud sob. She turned to look out the room, where she saw Aline and Christina, whom she doesn't know but she could tell that at least one of them is about to lose someone dear to her. She knew, as Aline had rested her face on Chirstina's shoulder, just as the latter asked something of the doctor. That something, this girl could only assume it was "Can we see him/her?", as that's when the doctor pointed her to the door, through which they entered. This girl didn't know these people, but seeing this helped her realize she's not the only one suffering. She thought that if she spoke with Aline, they could both feel some kind of comfort. They say it helps to talk about such things, even if is to total strangers. Though the girl had some doubts. She's not a patient of her own, she's just visiting someone dear to her. She could go talk to Aline, but then she'd be leaving the one dear to her. Then again, she figured, she wont be too far away. When she had finally decided to go talk to her, Christina had already left the room, for reasons unknown to her. That's when she left the room and went to see Aline.


	10. Chapter 10

Aline sat next to Oliver's bed, her right hand resting on his left shoulder, while she was crying her eyes out. She could only hope that he would feel that she's anywhere near him, alive. But from what the doctors told her, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. Suddenly, somebody walked in. Aline raised her head to look at that somebody. She saw a blond girl, who couldn't be any older than sixteen, who too appeared to grieve over something, but by now had been able to suppress her tears.

"Who are you?" Aline asked.

"I..." the girl hesitated, but she replied none the less, "... I know it's none of my business, but... how is he?"

"Not good." Aline whispered, "The doctors say he..."

Aline could not finish her sentence, so the girl continued talking: "I know how you feel. My mother's here too, suffering from... well..."

The girl sighed before continuing: "The truth is, I know exactly what's wrong with her, but I can't tell the doctors. That's what frustrates me even more!"

Aline looked up again, then said: "I know what you mean. Olivier has exhausted himself to... I can't tell anyone how he did it, as they wouldn't understand."

Not only did this appear to sound familiar to the girl, she almost appeared to sympathise more than she thought she could: "What did he do exactly?"

"He..." Aline started, after which she decided what she could tell her, then continued: "He exhausted himself trying to save my life. And although he knew that what he did would destroy him, he... he couldn't bear the idea that I wouldn't live anymore."

The girl looked aghast at that. He reminded her of somebody else she had met once in her life.

"Even when I..." Aline continued, "... when he thought I was dead, he was so grieved about it, he stopped talking."

The girl tried to bring a reassuring smile on her face when she said: "Well... I'm sure he's glad that you're alive now. What did you say his name was again? Olivay?"

Aline tried to smile, before saying: "He prefered Oliver."

The girl nodded: "I'm Claire, by the way."

Aline introduced herself to the girl, Claire, after which the latter held Oliver's right hand and said: "I hope that everything will be alright with him in the end."

That's when, completely unexpected to either of the two girls, Oliver breathed something: "K... Ka... Kairi?"

"What did he just say?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Aline replied.

Another thing which neither one of them knew, was that the moment that Claire touched Oliver's hand, he had started to feel something. Oliver couldn't quite understand what it was. It was like this girl, somehow, had some kind of healing powers, which she was either using, or which he is draining from her, as he had no complete control over his powers at the time. When enough strength returned to his body, he grabbed Claire's hand more tightly, using as much from her that either she, or his own strength, could allow him to use.

"What..." Claire felt something weird, but couldn't explain it, "What's he doing?"

Suddenly, Oliver took one deep breath, while he sat up in his bed and let go of Claire's hand. Claire's first thought was to leave, but something told her to stay for a little longer. Oliver was still breathing heavily, but Aline didn't appear to notice.

"You..." Aline couldn't believe her own eyes, as she spoke in Dutch to him, "You're alright!"

Immediately she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him everywhere she could. Oliver, too, wrapped his arms around her, gave her one passionate kiss in her neck, after which he turned his head to look at Claire. He didn't actually say anything, only mouthed: "Thank you."

Claire wasn't sure how to react to this, as she didn't know what part she had played into his sudden recovery.

"Claire! What are you doing here?" a man's voice exclaimed.

Claire turned to look out the door and replied: "I er... Where have you been, Dad?"

"Picking up Lyle." the man replied, "Thought somebody might wanna see his sick mother at the hospital."

"Oh yeah?!" Claire replied, "So where is he now?"

While she was arguing with that man, Oliver was curious to see who she was talking to. In the midst of their argument, Claire left the room, but Oliver was able to catch a glimpse of someone he knew only too well. The man with the horn-rimmed glasses."

"He's her father?" Oliver was surprised.

Aline hadn't looked at the two, so she didn't know or care what he was talking about. She looked at him, deeply into his eyes. It were those marble-blue eyes of his which caused him to forget about everything for a moment. Shortly after that, they kissed each other intensely.


	11. Chapter 11

That's when Christina returned to the room.

"You're OK?" she sounded more than surprised.

The two of them stopped kissing each other after that remark. That's when Oliver decided to say: "In supposed normal circumstances, I'd be asking you for your autograph."

"What happened here?" Christina asked, "How did you get better?"

"Wish I knew all the details myself." Oliver replied, "It looks to me that that girl who came here had some kind of healing powers, which I borrowed to heal myself."

Christina chuckled: "Sounds to me like if you had known her before, you wouldn't have been here."

Oliver sighed: "Had neither one of us used our powers, we wouldn't even be together right now either."

Aline smiled at that, but Oliver wasn't finished yet: "Which reminds me, at which point in my life did I take somebody's mojo?"

"Mojo?" Christina asked.

"What do you mean?" Aline asked.

"Well, first there was that Florida girl, although that may have been another one of her lies." Oliver replied, then pointing to Aline, "Then you and me got together. Then there's the friendship I built up with Hana..."

After that he pointed to Christina, as he continued, "... you, and then that girl who sounds like a character from 'Kingdom Hearts'."

"What's that?" Aline asked.

"Point is..." Oliver continued, "... I seem to attract a lot more girls these days than I ever did before I found out about my powers."

"What are you complaining about?" Christina asked, "You sound like someone every guy in the world would wanna be."

Oliver sighed, but Aline knew just the thing to say: "At least you managed to make more friends. Plus you saved the world from a dangerous man."

"And saved me from my cancer in the progress." Christina added.

Oliver sighed again: "I only did what I thought would be right. I don't think any real guy would have done this."

"You're real, aren't you?" Christina asked.

"Wha..." a doctor just entered the room, "How did you... What happened here?"

Immediately, the doctor did a quick examination on Oliver, after which he decided: "We'd better get you under a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Aline had shut her eyes, concentrated very hard, after which all the doctor did was listening to Oliver's heartbeat with his stethoscope, after which he said: "Well, you sound perfectly healthy to me. You're ready to go home now."

He left the room without another word, leaving at least two of the three bewildered.

"What just happened?" Christina asked.

"It worked!" Aline sounded happy, "I convinced him that you just had a bad cold, of which you're cured now."

"You can do that?" Oliver sounded surprised.

"I learned some things from you." Aline laughed.

This surprised Oliver even more, as he never expected anyone would learn anything from him.

"But what about medical records?" Christina wondered.

"Already take care of." Aline replied.

"So I'm free to go now?" Oliver still needed confirmation.

"Yes." Aline replied.

"Good." Oliver replied, as he got up to leave the room.

"You're welcome!" Christina shouted after him, "Why does he just go away?"

"I don't know." Aline answered, "Unless..."

Having an idea about what caused Oliver to behave the way he did, Aline, too, left the room, Christina following shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver left the room, to see Claire having some type of argument with the man with horn-rimmed glasses. From what she's saying to her, Oliver could deduce that she's completely aware of what he does, which made her more than a little upset. At a certain point, she turned away from him. This pleased Oliver, as now he not only knew that Claire can protect herself from this man, he also knew that he now found something to get even with him.

Suddenly, Aline stood next to him: "They're related?"

"So it seems." Oliver replied, "Lemme just take care of this first."

He walked towards the man with horn-rimmed glasses, whom recognised him immediately, but tried to stay calm.

"I see that you remember me." Oliver said, with an undertone which showed how much he despises the man: "But I suppose a man in your position must remember all the faces of everyone he meets."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the man said.

Oliver smirked: "I take it you're hoping that I'm about to attack you, finish the job I started months ago."

"Is that a threat?" the man said, though he sounded like he was hoping for a yes.

"You'd wish it were." Oliver replied, "After everything you did, or even tried, indeed I have all reasons to do anything, but given that I just saw how tense your relationship is with your daughter..."

That's when the man started to sound anxious: "What will you do to her?!"

"Nothing." Oliver said, "Accept to let her anger torture you more than any man ever can."

Oliver chuckled before turning around to return to his friends. The man looked at those friends of his, one of whom he recognized as another subject of his, namely Christina, so he shouted: "Hey you! That's him!"

Christina looked at the man, then to Oliver, to ask: "What did you say to him?"

"He's the one who attacked you before!" the man added.

"Let's just say I helped him realize his actions will not go unpunished." Oliver said, flatly.

After that, Christina nodded her head, furthering ignoring the man with horn-rimmed glasses.

"So it's over now?" Aline asked.

"The easy part is." Oliver replied, "Since we've left a live behind back in Belgium, we'll have to find something to pick it up again. That'll be the hard part."

"With our powers, that shouldn't be too hard. Right?!" Aline suggested.

"I hope so." Oliver said under his breath.

"So, have you thought about my offer to be in my band?" Christina brought up.

Just as Oliver was about to answer, he started to leave the building, the other two closely following him.

As he was giving his answer to her, they passed by another room, where Oliver saw someone else he recognized: Jonas. It sickened him to know that people would try and help him. But then again, since he now has the cancer that was eating away at Christina first, and knowing that all the doctors really do is prolong his suffering, he reconsidered that idea. He hoped that the doctors will not even listen to him when he decides to commit euthanasia.

**THE END**


End file.
